


Really Hot Stuff

by cactusthespacecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusthespacecat/pseuds/cactusthespacecat
Summary: Matt and Keith being the fluffiest boyfriends. This is like 1,000 words, there's nothing else. Keith throws apples, they climb a big tree, they cuddle a bit. All good, pure fluff tbh. There's some good existential bants too.





	Really Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated fluff and I am not sorry for it. There's barely any plot they're just in love. Math/Katt just needs more dumb fluff and I provided.

“Do you think apples have feelings?”

Keith rolled onto his back on the flowered blanket, his arms splaying on either side of himself. “I mean, maybe.” 

Matt grinned at Keith, one hand propping up his chin as he looked at the other boy, illuminated by the falling sun. 

“I think the real question is, if I kissed this apple, would it be cheating?” Matt continued, pointing at one of the apples hanging dangerously close to their blanket. 

Keith chuckled. “If apples have feelings, then definitely.” 

Matt relaxed, flipping onto his back to lay next to Keith and looked up at the giant apple tree above them. “Better not risk it, then.”

They both laughed at that, and Keith slipped his hand into Matt’s. “Thanks for bringing me here, Matt,” he said. 

Matt nodded, pulling the picnic basket closer to him with his unoccupied hand. “It’s one of my favorite places to just sit, honestly. When you have a brain as big as mine, you need a lot of space to let it breathe.”

Keith laughed again, his body crunching into itself in his horizontal position, “You take it out and hang it on the branches to dry or something?”

Matt grinned, but he nodded again. “Brains are like dirty laundry, you have to sit them in the washer and shake them out and stuff before you can wear them again.”

Letting go of Matt’s hand and rolling over to face him, Keith looked Matt directly in the eyes. “Please never say anything like that ever again.”  
Matt laughed and they stayed there for a long moment, the corners of the crumpled blanket ruffling in the breeze that was picking up as the sun sunk lower. And, somehow, Matt managed to not say anything for a while. 

It could have been anywhere from a minute to an hour before Matt spoke again. “I wonder if I could see my house from the top of this tree.”  
Keith sat up, craning his head to look at the branches, stretching towards the sky. “Well, it’s pretty tall, and we’re on a hill, so maybe?”  
Matt grinned, and sat up as well, turning to face Keith. “I’ll race you.”  
The smirk on Keith’s face should have made Matt back down, but he didn’t. Matt stood up, braced one foot on the base of the tree and stuck his hands into the mess of branches.

“Come on, Matt. You’re joking, right?”

Matt shook his head, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet by bending his knees. 

“Do I ever joke?” He grinned. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Obviously not.” He squared up with the tree, looking to Matt like he was going to just run vertically to the top. He took a breath, then held up three fingers. “On my count.” 

“One.”

Matt grinned, sizing up the branches above him. If he leapt straight up with his current vantage, he could skip an entirely layer of branches, putting him about a third of the way up already. He could totally beat his boyfriend in a tree climbing race. 

“Two.” 

Matt looked at said boyfriend. His hair was all messed up from laying on the blanket. His mass of black hair created a sort of partial halo, illuminated by the sun that was now nearly below the distant mountains. He was like some sort of fiery angel. Really hot stuff. 

“Three.”  
Matt was still thinking about how beautifully the sun framed Keith's grin as Keith himself put the last finger down. And started sprinting headlong towards the tree. 

Matt started, coming back to his senses, but not before Keith was sprawled in the branches, a layer above him. 

Matt screamed incoherently, and launched himself into the tree above him. 

He scrambled onto a branch thicker than his head, and lay there on his stomach, assessing his next move. 

He watched Keith for another second. Keith moved like he didn't know how climbing was supposed to work. Or, Matt thought with a small snort, a game character with terrible control mechanics. 

But then Matt steeled himself and stood up on the branch, hoisting himself in a pull up to the one directly above him. He scissored his legs to flip onto it, and, for once in his life, praised the Garrison’s fitness requirements.

He swallowed as he still had to look up at Keith, and shimmied closer to the tree to reach more branches. 

Hand over hand, he weaved through branches until it got nearly impossible to get any higher. 

Then he felt an apple drop on his head.

He looked up, just in time for his throat to get nailed with another fruit.  
“Keith!” Matt cried. “Stop!” He was laughing, but also, apples hurt to get hit with. 

“Oops,” the boy above him said, perched on an impossibly high fork in two branches, “Guess it's just the pain of losing.”

“Come on!” Matt yelled up. It was sort of windy, being this high up. “This is as high as I can go! Just because I don't have the body of a child that got, like, stretched out-”

Another apple came flying down, barely missing his head. “What were you saying, Matty?” 

Matt screwed up his eyes, squinting in the dying light. “I said that you have the body of a child that got stretched out, like, elongated or-”

The apple dropped right into his mouth this time, lodging it open uncomfortably wide. 

Keith, still incredibly illuminated in the now nearly set sun, grinned down at Matt. “You're lucky I like you a lot.”

Heck yeah, I am. Matt thought for a second, prying the apple from his mouth. 

But Keith wasn't done talking. “And you can see your house from here, it's really cool.”

Matt rolled his eyes, and after a long moment of Keith staring at the incredible view, and Matt doing the same, Keith started down the tree.  
And stopped a bit of the way down, sitting on the branch next to Matt, his head on his shoulder. 

And they watched the sun go down from the top of an apple tree.


End file.
